Baby Kitsune
by AAphrodite
Summary: One of the machines Tails in woring on accidentaly turns him into a 3 month old baby! Will Sonic and Amy be able to take care of him and turn him back to normal before he stay a baby... forever? (Put on Pause)
1. Chapter 1 The Machine

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm here with another story! This is called Baby Kitsune!**

Lets just begin since i'm excited for this!

LIGHTS!

CAMERA!

ACTION!

Tails was finishing up a new machine. It was meant to turn someone into a GelMobian (Courtesy of SonicSong182 #Shadow the GelHog). He had been working on it for a few weeks now and it was finally ready to be tested!

The kitsune walked over to his Miles Electric and started tapping a few buttons on the small piece of machinery, but one of his tails brushed over a lever of the machine that turned it on.

Before Tails could jump out of the way, the beam shot him square in the chest, causing him to let out a scream of pain before he blacked out.

Sonic was walking home after another race with Shadow, his arch rival. But the rivals ended their race early because of a... accident that happened between the two.

_**FlashBack**_

_In Green Hill Zone, there were two Mobians glaring at one another, speeding and fighting to proclaim victory._

_Those two mobians were Sonic and Shadow, who were racing head to head, both determined to win their last race of the month. Shadow saw that Sonic was started to get ahead of him, and not wanting to lose, the ebony hedgehog sped up and then rammed into the blue blur's side. _

_Then everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong._

_Shadow tripped on a rock embedded in the ground and fell on top of Sonic. But since they were moving at great speeds, and they were in Green hill, the two hedgies went rolling down a hill. Each tangled with the other._

_They finally stopped by crashing into a fallen tree off to the side of the original track. They were both covered in dirt, grass and had pebbles in thier quills, but that wasn't the issue. _

_Shadow was holding Sonic's hands to the ground and their lips were locked together in a tight kiss. The blue blur was lying flat on the ground, his shin up to Shadows stomach. The Ultimate Life-Form was holding one of his legs down with his own and he didn't dare move his other leg, since it was... you know what he won't go into detail._

_The hedgies eyes were locked to the other, wide and confused. They stayed in that position frozen, thier brains trying to process the situation at hand. _

_Then they realized what was happening. Shadow jumped off of Sonic and started coughing and hacking on the ground along with the blue blur._

_" I... I... I didn't know that that was gong to happen..," Shadow coughed, now standing and looking away from his rival, who was standing up. Both had an embarrased blush on the thier faces, and neither said a word._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Let's call it a tie for now"_

_"Sure, Faker lets call it a tie" _

_"See ya!" _

_"Bye" _

_The speedy hedgehogs both ran in different directions, heading to who knows where._

_**End Flashback**_

Sonic shuddered at the memory, and decided to run the rest of the way home.

The blue hedgehog loved the feel of wind in his quills, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, and the rush and danger of it all.

He flipped over a few fallen tree trunks and jumped over a bunch of gaping holes in the ground. 

The blue blur made it home just in time to hear a scream erupting from inside the house.

'Tails!' was his only thought as he burst through the double doors of his and his brothers home.

"Tails!?" Sonic yelled racing around the house they lived in. He then raced into the young kitsunes laboratory, searching around machinery and gadgets.

He then found a blue print that said 'GelMobian Machine'.

"Huh what-" the blue blur was cut off when he heard a whimper coming from under the table.

Sonic looked to the location of the noise and his eyes widened in suprise when he saw what was under the table.

**" Oh no..."**

**Wellthat was the first chapter of Baby Kitsune!**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**SEE YA SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Request

**Baby Kitsune Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the really short chapter a few days ago but I didnt have enough time to make it longer!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**But i guess you all dont want to hear my ramblings and excuses but here you go!**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**ACTION!**

The twin tailed fox was wimpering and looked to be on the verge of tears. He wrapped himself with his tails and hid his tiny body.

"Oh no," Sonic said, looking at the tennis balled size of his best buddy.

is tails and hid his tiny body.

"Oh Tails... Come here buddy," the blue blur said kneeing down to pick the baby up, but the kitsune crawled away to the center of his own work table.

_THIS _made Sonic start to ponder. Had Tails forgotten all of the memories they had made? Was the young kitsune now scared of him? Well there was no point in trying to figure that out now, he had to catch a baby fox that didn't want to cooperate with him.

The blue blur got on his hands and knees, scanning under the table to see where his little brother had hidden. When Sonic found him hiding in between his twin tails, sheilding himself from... well whatever he was hiding from. It was most likely him but that didn't stop him or slow him down one bit.

The hedgie reached under the table and tried to grab the golf sized baby, but with no avail since Tails crawled rather quickly to another table in the same place.

Sonic was suprised but decided to try again, with still no triumph. After a few 100 more tries, the fastest thing alive decided to give up, panting and sitting on the cement like floor with his back to the wall.

The blue quilled speed demon glared weakly at the baby who was now in front of him about a few yards away, still hiding in between his tails.

Sonic tried one more time to grab him but his body didn't move, too exhausted from sliding on hitting his head on the floor every time he lunged to grabbed the kitsune. This made Tails inch closer to the tired hedgehog, flinching everytime Sonic twitched. This continued until the baby crawled into Sonic's lap immediatly falling asleep while the blue blur just stared with half lidded eyes, also starting to fall asleep.

Even though sleeped pulled at his eyes , the fastest thing alive slowly got up, careful not to wake his younger sibling.

The cobalt hero held Tails in his arms while he walked towards the couch in his living room and laid the fox on his lap. All the while scrolling through his contact list on his wrist watch that the former 12 year old had made.

Shadow? Nah, he didn't care much about kids unless it came to Cream.

Rouge...? No. Just no.

Knuckles? He can barely take care of the Master Emerald so he probably won't be able to take care of a baby.

The Chaotix? Absolutely not.

Cream? Nah, she's too young.

Amy? Hmm... maybe she's the only one capable of actually taking care of a baby so he pressed call.

**AT AMY'S HOUSE **

A certain pink hedgehog rolled around in her bed, sweating like crazy. She slowly woke up and rubbed her forehead turning on her back and jumping slightly when her Sonic Adventure Theme song played, signaling someone was calling her.

She lifted her wrist and saw the face of her crush, Sonic the Hedgehog.

'OK, OK DO NOT FREAK OUT AMY! IT'S ONLY YOU'RE LIFELONG CRUSH CALLING YOU! DO NOT FREAK OUT!' the pink Mobian yawned and started to doze off once more, the call of her sheets and blankets calling lulling her to sleep. But the ringing of her wrist woke her up again so, to tired and exiteed to do anything to fix herself before answering, she lazily pressed the awnser button. Barely hearing the voice she loved so much which was of her self proclaimed boyfriend.

" Hello? " the pinkette asked a slur in her voice. Yawning afterwards and sitting up, all the while rubbing her teal- green eyes.

_"Hey Ames! Umm... sorry to bother you but I need you're help to take care of something." The blue blur said, slightly blushing, but miraculously Amy didn't notice._

" Uh," the young girl yawned before continuing. "Sure what do you need help with?" the pinkette asked, looking with half lidded eyes at Sonic through her communicator.

_"It'll be better if I showed you. Come over to my place so we can talk."_

" Alright i'll be there in about ten minutes."

_" OK then! See ya soon! Bye!" the Hero of Mobius said before hanging up._

' Well that was strange... eh, doesn't matter. I've got to go to Sonic's house!' Amy thought as she got out of bed, fixed her blankets, and looked out the window, realizing it was midnight.

"Oh Sonic the Hedgehog. You have good timing for everything" the pinkette muterred to herself, after going to the bathroom to freshen herself up.

_**ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER**_

Amy Rose now wore red leggings and a white long sleeve turtleneck for the cold outside. Her usual shoes, gloves, headband and bracelets on with a green sweater Sonic had given her a few weeks ago.

She smiled and walked outside, locking her door and running to Sonic and Tails' house.

**BACK WITH SONIC AND TAILS**

The blue blur was sleeping on the couch with his arm over his eyes, snoring softly with some drool escaping the confinements of his mouth.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The knocking on the front door of thier house woke Sonic up, well, more like startling him as he fell of the couch with a thud.

The knock sounded one more time before the blue blur gt up, glanced at his brother who hadn't woken up, and trudged to the door.

When he opened it he saw the pinkette he had called earlier to come and help. Althugh she loked to be winded and really cold.

" Hey Ames," Sonic yawned stretching as the beforementioned female walked inside the warm home of her crush. Sonic noticed that the pinkette was wearing the sweater he had given to her a few weeks ago, causing him t blush and lok away while he clised the door.

"Well?" Amy asked, crossing her arms and loking at the blushing hedgie expectantly. "What did you want me to help you with?" she asked again.

"Oh yeah well..." the blue blur walked over to his little brother and scooped him into his arms turning to the pinkette.

"Oh," she just stared.

**"WHAT HAPPENED!?"**

**Well thats the second chapter of Baby Kitsune! **

**I hope you all liked it! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS!**  
**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Bedtime Baby

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy lately, trying to do my school work, and sleep enough. Then still have enough time to write these stories. **

**Oh man I stayed up late for the past few nights and still managed to wake up early. Anyways the next chapter will most likely be prewritten so you guys should'nt have to wait too long. Anyways lets begin!**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**ACTION!**

"What happened!?" Amy yelled, which startled Sonic and made him immediatly shush her.

"SHH! Don't yell! You're going to-" the blue hedgehog's voice was cut off when a certian kitsune started wailing.

"WWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the baby cried, making the oldest of the two nearly drop his younger brother in suprise. Amy, knwing what to do, snatched Tails out of Sonic's peach arms and started to cradle his in her arms. The pinkette gently rocked her arms back and forth like a caring mother while Sonic just watched in awe. The rose was actually getting the tennis ball sized baby, that had given him so much trouble earlier, to fall asleep. This caused his right eye to twitch before he sighed and flopped on the couch, while he dragged his hand down the side of his face.

Amy watched in confusion while she also sat down on the coch, next to the Hero of Mobius. The pinkette watched the baby in her arms sleep peacefully, and started feel guilty about what she had just done. She didn't want her Sonic to thin that she was rude and mean. He had invited her to his house so she needed to be polite. With that mindset the Rose decided to apolgize.

"Sonic?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the sleeping kitsune.

"Yeah?" he replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. It just caught me by suprise, is all."

"Hey don't worry about it Ames! I yelled when I saw Tails like this too." Sonic replied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "As you can see, it didn't end well."

"What did he do? Bite you?"

"He's a baby! He barely has any teeth!"

"Did he cry so loudly you nearly went deaf?"

"Nah. He didn't cry, just wimpered."

"Well than what did he do?"

"Look," the blue blur pointed to the mess in Tails' workshop from earliers chasing.

"Oh. Thats is going to take a while to clean up. Isn't it?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly Amy yawned and streched by raising one arm into the air than snuggling into Sonic's chest, who blushed slightly.

"Goodnight Sonic," she slurred before, drifting off to sleep. ' Why is she so tired? Wait. Why am I so tired?' the beforementioned hedgehog checked his communicator and groaned. It was '12:28 am' in the morning. How could he have been so stupid as to let Amy walk around in the forest this early in the morning? He had to make it up to her! The problem was how.

Sonic noticed Amy was shivering even though she was wearing his jacket. He immediatly thought of an idea. Slowly he got up without disturbing the two sleeping Mobians, and with much skill, picked the pinkette up off the couch and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. When he got to the door of it, the blue hedgehog kicked it open and walked over to his bed. Sonic laid Amy down on it and took off her shoes, throwing them to the side and wrapped her in the covers. The hedgehog took his baby brother from her arms and carried him downstairs.

Sonic walked quietly to one of the closets in the house and pulled out a large laundry basket and a large white blanket. Skillfully, the hedgehog held the baby in one arm and the blanket and basket in the other. He tiptoed back up the stairs to his bedroom and put the basket on the ground next to the pink female and placed the baby on the bed.

The blue blur folded the blanket and placed it in the basket so it covered half of it. Then he put Tails on top and pushed the makeshift crib to Amy and quickly tiptoed out of the room. He closed the door and sped downstairs to the living room. Immediatly Sonic fell on the couch and and checed his wrist communicator. '1:07 am' it read and thhe the owner of the wrist groaned once more before streching on the couch and putting an arm over his eyes.

'Today's gonna be a long day...' he sighed, before drifting off to sleep.

**Yeah I know this is a sort of filler chapter but I wanted to upload something. **

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!**

**I'm sorry for the delays but I'm behind in 7 weeks of homework for summer school... so yeah.**

**Don't worry my Angels! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**BYE!**


End file.
